wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Snuka
WWE Legends |height = 5 ft. 10 in. |weight = 250 lbs. |from = The Fiji Islands |signature = Superfly Splash |first = WWF SmackDown!: Here Comes the Pain |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka is a WWE Hall of Fame Legend who raised the bar when it comes to innovative high-flying risks, highlighted by 15-foot leaps off the top of Steel Cages. In WWE All Stars, Snuka is an unlockable character classed as an Acrobat. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against the Kane to in a bout to determine who has more Ruthless Aggression. Among Path of Champions, Snuka competes in the second of ten matches in Path of Champions Legends, competing against Eddie Guerrero and the user in a Triple Threat Elimination match. He also serves as the second substitute in Path of Champions Tag Team. Biography :Few Superstars can be said to have single-handedly influenced the development of sports-entertainment, but '''Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka' is one of them. Snuka’s innovative high-flying style was the precursor to much of what our fans see each week on WWE television. Because of his aerial ability, Snuka was one of the most popular competitors in WWE history. :In 1982, he made his WWE debut under the management of Captain Lou Albano. Instantly rocketing to the top of contention, he challenged WWE Champion Bob Backlund in three consecutive main events at Madison Square Garden, culminating in a historic Steel Cage Match on June 28, 1982. That night, in one of the most talked-about moments in WWE history, Snuka leapt from the top of the 15-foot cage, only to miss his opponent and consequently lose the match. :''Later in the year, the course of Snuka’s WWE career was altered when he discovered, thanks to the legendary Buddy Rogers (then working as a WWE announcer), that Albano was ripping him off. Snuka fired Albano and hired Rogers as his new representation, winning our fans over in the process. He was the target of a vicious attack by Albano and his new charge, Ray “The Crippler” Stevens, which led to one of the early ’80s’ most violent rivalries. :''The following year, Snuka pursued The Magnificent Muraco’s Intercontinental Championship. Their war was highlighted by another MSG Steel Cage Match; this time, Snuka hit with his leap off the top of the cage, but it was unfortunately after he had already lost the match. Many current and former WWE Superstars point to this match as their inspiration to seek a career in the ring. :''Snuka became the target of perhaps the most hated Superstar in WWE at the time: fellow Hall of Famer “Rowdy” Roddy Piper. In perhaps the most infamous moment in WWE history, Piper smashed a coconut over Snuka’s head during a segment of Piper’s Pit in 1984. Their rivalry lasted well over a year, and Snuka was at ringside at the inaugural WrestleMania to second Hulk Hogan & Mr. T in their battle against Piper & Paul Orndorff. :''While he never held gold in WWE, Snuka was a key figure in the expansion of the company into what it has become today. His unique style, unprecedented aerial ability and quiet charisma made him one of the most popular Superstars in WWE history, and someone who changed the WWE landscape forever. Appearance Jimmy Snuka is the only member of the ''WWE All Stars roster to be barefoot. He has two available attires in WWE All Stars, both of which see Snuka wearing the same Tarzan-style leopard print tights. The only difference between both attires is the addition of a headband for the alternate in-ring gear. Gallery Jimmy Snuka dropkicks Kane.jpg|Jimmy Snuka dropkicks Kane. Jimmy Snuka with a Superfly Splash on Jack Swagger.jpg|Jimmy Snuka dives with a Superfly Splash onto Jack Swagger. Videos External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/jimmy-snuka WWE All Stars - Jimmy Snuka bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Acrobatics Category:Unlockable characters